lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Cystan the Earth Dragon
Cystan the Earth Dragon The very Earth he steps on, quakes beneath his feet. His size is great, his strength more so. He rules over the Earth area with an iron fist, and is the most powerful Earth Dragon on Planet Supreme. Background Cystan was the first Earth Dragon, he grew and evolved – which was tough considering the harsh environment, but he prevailed. He eventually grew large crystals on his body, on top of his already dense, rock-like skin. Appearance Cystan is a giant dinosaur-like dragon. Despite not having wings, it has extremely powerful legs, with crystals surrounding many parts of his body, giving him a majestic look. Cystan has green eyes coupled with noticeably larger crystals adorning its back and tail, the back’s crystal being huge, used to slice its enemies to ribbons. Natural Ability Cystan is incredibly agile, quick and powerful for his size, in fact it is his Dinosaur-like body which gives itself a noticeable advantage in Physical Combat. Strength: Its strength is a cut above the rest, overpowering the Elemental Hydra with ease, causing incredible damage with its arsenal of crystals, earth and whatnot. It actually smacked aside the Elemental Hydra almost casually, and sent the Elemental Hydra flying across the battlefield with the utmost of ease. Speed: Its speed is astounding, but slower than the Plasma Dragon. It is still fast enough to casually evade and deal extreme damage to the Elemental Hydra. Its powerful muscles also lead it to accelerate the fastest, though it it relatively slower in maneuverability. Durability: Being protected by its own Dragon-Scales, dense rock and thick crystals, his hide is among the hardest to penetrate, and the most immune to Physical Attacks amongst the Elemental Dragons. Cystan, however, is also the most vulnerable to Elemental and Energy damage, though it is circumvented by his tough armour. Power Level: Cystan, ironically, has the highest Power Level, despite not using energy attacks. He mainly uses his energy to boost himself to extreme levels, or materialize Earth. Powers and Abilities Being an Earth Dragon, its physical stats are at its extremities for its Power Level, and this makes it capable of casually crushing its foes, maximizing his control over Earth. Dragon Lord: Being a Dragon Lord, its physical stats are extremely large compared to its power level. Dragon Hides: It has thick and powerful Dragon Hides, which are extremely hard, almost impossible to destroy. This makes the dragon incredibly immune to energy, physical and heat related attacks. It also deflects radiation and whatnot. Against Cystan, the Elemental Hydra could barely get past these hides, only beating it through regeneration and its Elemental Armour Regeneration: Its regeneration rate is quite slow, being similar to regular humans. However, its extreme durability and Dragon Hides compensates this. Its Energy, however, regenerates at fast rates, making it nearly impossible to tire the Dragon out. Biological Immunity: It is immune to most, if not all forms of biological attacks, and is able to adapt to attacks it has succumbed to before, making it far stronger and harder to kill. Hax Immunity: Heralding from Planet Supreme, it is immune to most forms of hax, including Time Stop and absorption. Elemental Manipulation: It has complete, abject manipulation of its own element, sometimes capable of using the enemy’s auras and whatnot against himself, in Cystan’s case, he is able to condense incredible amounts of Earth, and generate it out of his energy with ease. Mythical Legend: Being a Mythical Legend(as all dragons are), it is the subject of awe for most other creatures, and is noticeably wiser. Slippery Agility: As a Dragon, it has slippery-like Agility, being hard to grasp and hit, avoiding attacks with the utmost of ease despite its size. Elemental Claws: Its claws can be enhanced to extreme levels with their energy, the power of this ability allows the dragons to be able to casually to penetrate the Elemental Hydra’s hide like Trunk’s Sword through Frieza, though it is barely capable of damaging the other Dragon Lords. In Cystan’s case, he creates extremely sharp crystals which adorn his claws. Techniques Spiky Earthen Armour: Cystan generates incredibly dense amounts of Earth with his energy, and compacts them atop his body, all the while making it spiky, damaging attackers with their own Physical Attacks, and enhancing his durability to incredibly high levels. Crystal Armour: Cystan is capable of further generating an incredibly dense layer of crystal on top of his Spiky Earthen Armour, these crystals are capable of being powered by Energy, making them far denser and stronger, also increasing damage done by attacks. The energy appears as light within the crystal itself, and boosts all physical damage to asinine levels. This is used together with his Elemental Claws for maximum effect. Rollout of Death: Using his Spiky Earthen Armour and gigantic crystal on his back for maximum traction, he goes into ball form, and rolls at extreme speeds. He then materializes a ramp aiming directly at the enemy, and charges right at it. Cystan, now spinning at extreme rates, has the spike on his back and crystallized tail strike down at the enemy, causing extremely lethal Physical Damage. Small Rock Throw: He creates rocks with the equivalent mass of Planet Supreme, compressing them into moderately large rocks, throwing them at the enemy. The damage that these rocks deal is extremely high, primarily due to the physical mass behind the blows. The Elemental Claws, however, are far more powerful than this, with this being primarily used to distract or trap enemies. Impaling Rocks: Spikes emerge out of the ground at extreme rates, and are ever growing. Cystan overwhelms the enemy with countless spikes spawning out of spikes spawning out of spikes, killing them with ease, or causing incredible Physical Damage. This either helps set up the battlefield, or allow Cystan to cause massive damage to the opponent. Leg boost: To make up for his lack of flying capabilities, he boosts his incredible leg strength to its maximum, causing him to casually overcome the extreme gravity of Planet Supreme, and outright overpowering enemies. Meteor Shower: Using his Earth Manipulation, he forms extremely large and dense rocks(of similar density to his Small Rock Throw), which are pulled down by the immense gravity of Planet Supreme, covering the battlefield in immense amounts of fast, raining, molten rock. Tomb of the Earth Heathen: Cystan knocks his enemy out of the atmosphere, and then materializes extreme amounts of Earth which all fly towards the target, creating a mini-moon of extreme density which crushes them, or traps them for a long time. Category:Planet Supreme Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles